


Theo and Kitty

by NYWCgirl



Series: Soft Kitty verse [15]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie has to babysit Theo… and Neal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theo and Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on November 10th 2014.

"No Theo, leave him alone. He will hurt you." Mozzie picked Theo off the floor and put him in his high chair, ignoring the protest that Theo made. He had prepared Theo´s fruit snack and placed it in front of the toddler, who happily scooped the blob up with his training spoon. Neal started turning circles around Mozzie´s feed, also demanding a snack. How the suite could manage if Neal was in one of those moods, he almost tripped over Neal and was glad he made it to the kitchen without falling and breaking his neck. Neal acted like he had been starved the last week or so.

Luckily Mozzie came prepared when Neal transformed on him just before they had to babysit Theo. He had promised Diana to babysit Theo while see was on a stack out in the van.   
Mozzie had picked the kitten up and placed him into a large mail bag he normally used for hauling alone Russian surplus, grabbed some stuff and quickly made his way to Diana´s home. She never saw what was in the bag. She knew better than to ask Mozzie. He had turned out to be a great babysit, exposing Theo to all sorts of knowledge, math, art, science, language, who knew he spoke several languages fluent? OK, she could have guessed, but still. And Theo was naturally drawn to Mozzie, always smiling when he little guy came over. For some reason she trusted Mozzie with her baby boy.

When Diana left, Mozzie had let Neal out of the bag and as to be expected, Theo was intrigued by the small kitten, it was soft, small, made noise and it moved. He quickly crawled behind him, with Neal trying to get away from him. At first Neal seemed to like the game, and he only pawed at Theo with his closed paw, but after the small boy had grabbed on to his tail, Neal startled and clawed at him. Mozzie had intervened and as Neal was too small to cause serious harm, he hadn´t even nicked Theo´s skin, but still, Mozzie had picked Neal up and had placed him into the bedroom, so he could get some time-out from the small boy. But Theo had kept looking for the kitten and Neal had started wailing on the other side of the door, not liking being locked up, so Mozzie had let him out again, while he still had his sanity and Diana had paint on her doors instead of scratch marks.  
Neal started playing with Theo again, walking in front of him, but as soon as Theo tried to grab him, jumping away. Neal was also fascinated by Theo´s toys, they were strange, colorful, and when they made a noise, Neal was intrigued and started investigating the toy, which in return fascinated Theo.

Mozzie was OK with the two of them playing, giving him time to prepare Theo´s afternoon food snack. He went into the kitchen to cut up some fruits, when he heard Neal cry out. Theo had grabbed Neal who tried to squirm out of Theo´s grasp.

Mozzie told Theo to let Neal go and after having placed Theo in his high chair with his fruit, he fed Neal his snack, some vegan kitten kibble. Neal eyed it suspiciously, sniffing it, pawing at it, and then very delicately trying it. Mozzie rolled his eyes at the display of distrust Neal was showing his food. Neal was all the time glaring at Mozzie, like he knew Mozzie would feed him something he didn´t like. It remembered Mozzie of Neal´s face when he opened his fridge to discover the Hongeo he made. He would make it up to Neal when he transformed back, making a nice dinner or something.

After their snacks, Mozzie lay Theo down for his afternoon nap, Neal trotting behind them. After Mozzie had changed Theo and lulled him to sleep, Neal was nowhere to be seen, so Mozzie left the room and left the door open. He looked for Neal, but guessed, he was hiding somewhere, maybe finding some spiders to play with. Mozzie smiled, who would have guessed Neal would like spiders to play with. 

He made himself some green tea and picked up the book he was reading on the Bijlmer air disaster in Amsterdam, where men in white suits where seen, but no agency had sent workers in white suits.

When he went in to check on Theo, he found Neal sleeping next to Theo on his bed, and although Mozzie didn´t approve of cats in the bedroom with kids, he made an exception for Neal. But he still pointed the nanny cam he had hidden in a T-rex so that he could keep an eye on the both of them from the other room.


End file.
